


Roses and Red Lingerie

by NerdyHuntress



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bruises, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Catra (She-Ra), Dom/sub, F/F, Flogging, I have a thing for Catra in leather ok LOL, Leather Kink, Lingerie, Multiple Orgasms, Pillow Talk, Roommates, Shibari, Strap-Ons, Sub Adora (She-Ra), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyHuntress/pseuds/NerdyHuntress
Summary: During a very stressful semester of senior year at college, Catra helps her girlfriend relax using an interesting method. Rated E for steamy romance.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1

Adora collapsed onto the bed, panting and covered in sweat. She rested her head on the pillows, sighing in relief as her orgasm relaxed her body. Catra laughed and pulled the strap-on out of her. She got off the bed and walked over to the bathroom to clean their toy. Afterwards, she quickly returned to bed and laid beside her girlfriend.

“Holy shit,” Adora muttered, closing her eyes and running a hand through Catra’s messy mane of hair. “That was - mm, it was - ”

“So good that it made you speechless, huh?” Catra smirked, feeling proud of herself.

“Ugh, shut up!” Adora groaned, throwing a pillow at her that Catra immediately dodged. “You know what I mean.”

They both laughed and snuggled together, gently touching each other’s bodies. 

“Are you sore, babe?” Catra asked.

“Mm, no, I’m alright,” she admitted. ”Just tired. I haven’t come that hard in a long time. I’m so glad you came back. Don’t leave again.”

“It was only a few days for a research conference, idiot,” Catra said, rolling her eyes as she blushed. “And we video chatted twice a day.”

“It’s not the same,” Adora pointed out with a pout, grabbing her arms. “I missed you, honey.”

“Oh, really? How about you show how much you missed me?” she replied with a sultry grin, leading Adora’s hand to her clit. 

“Again?” 

“Uh, duh? Unless you’re too tired - ”

“No, I can do it,” Adora insisted, pushing her blonde locks away from her face and moving down her body. 

Suddenly, her phone rang and the two of them groaned in unison. Catra grabbed Adora’s head, intending to push her towards her clit, but the blonde immediately sat up.

“Let it go to voicemail - ”

“I can’t, it could be important,” she insisted, standing up on shaky legs and grabbing her phone off the nightstand. She walked into the hallway and engaged in a quick discussion with her research mentor. Catra sighed and rubbed her eyes. It was harder these days to get her girlfriend to relax. Since they were in their senior year in college, a thousand projects and assignments took time away from their precious hours, including a senior thesis. As an exercise science major, Adora was worked up over writing and revising her thesis. She nearly had several mental breakdowns in the last few months and her presentation date was in a few weeks.

Catra watched Adora enter the room in a dazed state. She was mumbling something to herself and her blonde hair was tousled.

“Babe, you alright?” she asked in a concerned voice, touching her arm and bringing her back to reality.

“Huh? Oh, I’m ok,” Adora muttered, rubbing her eyes. “Just tired, that’s all. I don’t - I don’t think I can make it to tonight’s dinner with Bow and Glimmer. With my extra shift at the bookstore and all these extra thesis revisions - ”

“Adora, baby, just breathe,” she said sternly, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look at her. “Breathe. In and out. In - ”

After a few minutes, her girlfriend managed to calm down and sigh, staring at her with reverence.

“Feeling better?” 

Adora nodded and rested her head on Catra’s chest, “Thank you. Yeah, I’m….I’ll be alright. I should get to class.”

Catra nodded and laid back in bed, watching her girlfriend get dressed and ready for the day. She had no idea why anyone would choose a 9 am class, but Adora had always been an early riser. Catra, on the other hand, refused to wake up or get out of bed for anything important like that. Pleasurable activities were the exception, of course.

Adora put her blonde hair up in a ponytail and grabbed her bag. She kissed Catra on the cheek, but she held her back.

“Hey, you’re going to be ok,” Catra assured her. “Don’t stress out over today. I know you’ll do great….besides, you’ll have tonight to look forward to.”

Adora blinked and frowned, “Do we have something planned? I already said I couldn’t make it for dinner - ”

“It’s a surprise,” Catra said sternly. “I won’t spoil it for you, but I know you’re going to love it. It’s another way for you to relax and give up control, just as you like it.”

Adora’s eyes widened. The two of them had suggested engaging in more steamy bedroom activities for months now, but she didn’t think it would actually happen. Her heart pounded and she felt herself growing wetter down there. Then, she shook her head to rid herself of those distracting thoughts and gulped. She nodded and grinned.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” she admitted quietly, blush covering her cheeks.

Catra grinned and kissed her forehead, “Be a good girl for me and get to class now. I’ll see you tonight.”

Adora could hardly wait.


	2. Shibari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra uses shibari to help her relax after a stressful day!

“Babe, I’m home!”

Adora walked into their apartment, feeling exhausted. She had spent hours in the library, perfecting and revising her senior thesis. Needless to say, all she wanted to do was give up control and forget about her academic troubles for a while. She rubbed her forehead, feeling a small headache subside as she sat in the comfort of their home. Depositing her bookbag on the ground, she walked over to the kitchen and opened their fridge. The blonde frowned as she looked into its contents, wondering what to make for dinner.

“Hey Adora,” a sultry voice called out.

She nearly slammed her head on the fridge door as she straightened up. It felt like the room’s temperature had skyrocketed in mere seconds. A pulse of arousal grew between her legs. Catra was standing there, wearing a black leather bodysuit that had a massive boob window. Her messy mane of dark hair was coiled into a tight braid and slicked back. In her hands she held a coil of crimson rope and dark red rose. A strap-on was tightened on her waist and their largest dildo was between her legs.

“Uhh….” Adora muttered, at a complete loss for words.

Catra chuckled, walking forward and pressing a hand to her reddened cheek. “Like what you see?”

“Mm, yeah,” she moaned, looking down at her strap-on and at the rose that Catra held out. “You’re so romantic, babe.”

She took the flower and inhaled its lovely scent. Her girlfriend remembered that it was one of her favorites and it was similar to those at the park near their apartment. Catra grabbed her arm and looked at her with a serious expression.

“I need to know if you’re ok with this, Adora,” she explained firmly. “Since we talked about this last night. The whole dominating thing. Being tied up and at my mercy. Remember your safe word?”

The blonde nodded, setting the rose in a glass of water on the kitchen counter. She took Catra’s hands into her own. Her fingers brushed the rope and she inwardly shuddered, realizing that Catra would soon use that object to dominate her. 

“I’m really turned on right now,” she said with a light laugh. “And I need this right now more than anything. To, like, give up control and let you take care of me. I need to forget about responsibilities and all that shit for a while. Dominate me, make me yours.”

Catra purred, her clawed fingers lightly tracing her cheeks. “Oh, I do love it when you beg, my pet. We’re going to head over to the bedroom now, where I have everything set up. If anything makes you uncomfortable, just speak up or use your safe word, ok?”

Adora nodded and practically ran to their room. Catra chuckled, finding her eagerness endearing and wondering if she should punish her for walking ahead of her. It was hardly respectful, but she decided to let it go this one time. She was doing all this for her, after all.

The blonde’s eyes widened when she saw their bedroom. Candles were scattered around the perimeter of the room. A cluster of sweet rose petals were on the blankets. Crimson scarves covered the golden lamps, casting a dark glow upon their bedroom. It was so romantic and Catra had definitely put time and effort into this. Adora’s eyes filled with tears of joy as she gulped back a sob, throwing her arms around her girlfriend.

“Hey, you alright there?” Catra laughed, tightly hugging her. “Adora?”

The blonde sniffed and rubbed her eyes, “Yeah, I’m ok. Just got a little emotional there, that’s all”

Catra pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, “You deserve this, my sweet. Every bit of it. Now, strip.”

Adora giggled and nodded, feeling herself growing aroused again. She pulled her shirt over her head and dragged her pants down. Instead of her typical sports bra and shorts, she wore a delicate red lace bra and matching panties. Catra sniffed the air, already sensing her deep arousal and noticing a wet spot.

“My, someone’s eager, isn’t she?” Catra smirked. “I didn’t recall telling you to dress like this, my pet.”

“I wanted to impress you, mistress,” Adora replied immediately, falling into her submissive headspace and feeling her anxious thoughts wash away like sand on a beach. 

“Indeed you have,” she said in a sultry tone. “But as much as I love how you look, I want you completely naked for this. Take that gorgeous underwear off.”

Adora compiled and quickly found herself naked. Goosebumps rose on her arms and legs at the sudden loss of heat. Catra pointed to the bed and she obeyed her mistress. Sitting up on her knees, she felt Catra touch her back and legs, running her claws up and down. She slowly began winding the rope around her breasts and fastening her arms behind her back. With her deft movements and swift procedure, it was obvious that Catra had been practicing this for a while. Adora sighed and closed her eyes, allowing her to continue tying her up. She felt her naked skin tingle with joy at her lover’s touch, ensnaring her body and soul.

After a few minutes, Catra inspected the knots in the rope and asked her to move. Adora struggled, knowing she could break free with one simple safe word, but she wanted to feel like she was giving up her power. The ropes traced up and down her torso, tightly tying her arms behind her back.

“Feeling alright, baby?” she asked softly.

Adora nodded and Catra rummaged through their nightstand drawer. She pulled out a soft lace blindfold that matched her red lingerie. They had spoken extensively about this before and the blonde was all for it. She desperately wanted Catra to touch her and surprise her, especially when she couldn’t see a thing. Her girlfriend placed the blindfold around her eyes and gently kissed her forehead.

“Can you see anything?”

Adora shook her head, knowing that in this submissive position, she would be punished for speaking without permission. Granted, she did want to be punished. After all, a flogger was placed on their nightstand, ready to be used at a moment’s notice to force her into obeying. The very thought of it made her grow wetter between her legs. A small damp spot was forming under her legs and dripping onto the blankets, waiting in anticipation for Catra.

“I can smell you from here, baby,” she whispered. “So damn wet. Is all this for me, my pet?”

“Mm hm,” she moaned.

“Use your words, slut,” Catra said sharply, her voice growing irritated and making Adora feel more aroused.

“Yes, mistress,” she replied automatically. “I - I’m so wet for you. Only for you.”

“Good girl, but now I have to remind you of your place,” she said sternly, grabbing the flogger from the nightstand table. “Will you be obedient for me?”

“Yes, mistress,” she whispered, yearning for the sharp sting of her punishments.

Without warning, Catra hit her on the back between the shoulder blades. Adora gasped and lurched, falling forward on the bed. Her ass was straight up in the air and the catgirl laughed, stroking her wet folds and tight asshole. 

“I won’t be gentle,” she warned. “Think you can handle it?”

Adora nodded, desperate to prove herself. “I can handle anything, mistress.”

“Good answer,” she said proudly, aiming the flogger directly on her left buttock.

The next few minutes were very difficult for Adora, even though she would never admit it. With her arms tied behind her back and her ass in the air, it was an uncomfortable position to maintain. Catra didn’t seem to care, however, as she continued her punishment. The flogger gave her sharp hits, alternating on both sides and changing intensity. Pretty soon, her ass was covered in red marks and growing purple bruises. Because of the blindfold, every hit was a complete surprise and not knowing where she would hit next was arousing. Catra felt a sense of pride as she stroked her ass, impressed with her girlfriend’s fortitude.

“How many more can you handle?” Catra asked, pausing with her punishment as she noted the bruises on her ass and back.

“Um, a dozen?” Adora whimpered, unsure if it was enough to make her mistress happy.

“Are you asking me or telling me?” she replied sharply.

“Telling you,” the blonde admitted. “I can take a dozen more.”

“Good girl,” Catra said approvingly. “Count them out for me, pet. And I want you to thank me like an obedient slut after each one.”

“Yes, mistress.”

Catra laughed, “I’m so impressed. Will you be thinking of this when you sit up tomorrow in front of your friends? You’ll be reminded of me and how you submitted like a good little slut.”

The very thought made Adora even wetter as the strikes continued without mercy. She winced and sobbed with every hit, thanking her mistress and forcing herself to concentrate. She knew that if she messed up, Catra would restart the dozen strikes and her punishment would take longer. When the flogger slammed onto her ass for one last time, Adora screamed and collapsed on the bed, thanking Catra for her punishment.

“Damn, I don’t think I’ve punished you that hard in a long time,” she sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed and relaxing. “My arm is sore as hell. What about you? Do you need to take a break?” 

Adora shook her head and sat up, laying back down on the pillows. Since she was blindfolded, she couldn’t tell if Catra was upset that she changed position without permission, but a part of her knew that she wouldn’t care. In fact, her arousal was unbearable right now, seeping between her legs and ruining the sheets. A light, sharp pulsing persisted right on her clit, demanding for her to be taken.

“You’re so wet,” Catra moaned, forcing her legs open and settling between them. “Do you need this?”

“Yes, mistress. I need this,” she admitted, feeling her girlfriend’s rough tongue on her inflamed clit. 

Thankfully, she didn’t waste any time teasing her. The flogging was enough foreplay and she was so wet that she easily slid three fingers inside. Adora tensed up, but Catra gently stroked her until she began relaxing and moaning loudly. Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to the blonde’s forehead and wiped away the tears from the flogging.

“Can you take my cock?” Catra asked, gesturing to the dildo between her legs. 

“Yes, please! I want it inside me, mistress!” Adora gasped in pleasure.

She didn’t waste any time and entered her immediately. Adora whimpered, struggling to accommodate such a large toy inside her. They usually didn’t use dildos as big as this one and it was difficult for her to adjust. Catra slowly pulled out and eased it back into her, repeating this act until Adora was moaning in delight.

The room was quickly filled with the sounds of their fucking. Catra dove deep inside, grabbing her hips with her clawed fingers. She left sharp red marks all over her bed and sucked on her nipples. Whenever she was in this dominant headspace, she was overcome with a desire to mark Adora as her own. To remind the world that nobody else could touch her this way. And Adora was obsessed with wearing her marks proudly.

Pretty soon, she was gasping through an orgasm that washed over her. Catra, however, refused to let her relax and pushed her towards another orgasm.

“I - I can’t - ” she moaned.

“Yes, you can. Give me one more, baby,” Catra ordered. “I know you have it in you. Come for me now!”

Never one to disobey, Adora screamed as another orgasm sharply slammed into her body. Waves upon waves of pleasure crashed onto her body without mercy, soaking her body into ecstasy. She nearly blacked out as she felt her consciousness subside. The blonde was dimly aware of her girlfriend cutting the bonds and freeing her arms from the restraints. The blindfold was gently lifted from her eyes and placed in the drawer. Catra left the room and returned with a washcloth to clean her up. She also held a tub of cream to heal her bruises. Adora was silent as she started the after-care process, making her feel all warm and cozy.

“Need anything else, baby?” she asked, staring at her in concern. “I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

“Yes, but it was perfect,” Adora said with a wide grin, giggling to herself. “I loved it so much. It’s exactly what I needed. I - thank you. So much.” 

Catra sighed and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. “Anything for you, babe.”

After she placed everything away, she joined Adora in bed. The two snuggled until they fell into a deep sleep, holding each other tightly and vowing to never let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What other kinks would you like to see in future chapters? Let me know in the comments below! :)


	3. Throat Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this series! Catra helps Adora relax one more time ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your suggestions and comments! I really appreciate all your support and help :) 
> 
> With the start of a new semester in my Master's program, I have way too much work to do, so I won't be updating fanfiction more often. Just letting you know for now. I hope you enjoy this last chapter!

“Ready?”

Adora nodded, keeping her eyes down on the floor. A collar was fastened tightly around her neck and it was a birthday present from Catra. The red leather felt soft and comfortable, while she waited patiently for her mistress to begin. The blonde knew that she wasn’t allowed to look at Catra unless she ordered her to and she didn’t want to break the rules. 

Suddenly, she felt the cold metal of a chain fastened to the O-ring on her collar. Catra tugged impatiently, slightly choking her as Adora finally looked up.

“What a good little pet you are,” Catra muttered softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I love you so much. You know that, right?”

Adora nodded, feeling her heart warm at her mistress’s kind words. The leash tugged at her neck, urging her to move to the right. She complied and crawled over to the couch in their living room. Catra was completely nude too, only wearing a strap-on at her waist. Her expression was confident and dominant as she fell into that headspace when she was commanding her girlfriend. She tugged lightly at Adora’s leash, forcing the blonde’s head between her legs.

“You want my cock, don’t you, babe?” Catra asked, running her claws through her messy blonde hair.

“Yes, mistress,” she muttered, keeping her eyes trained on the strap-on. It was one of the largest ones in their collection. Thick and girthy, it was several inches long and stretched her beautifully. Adora recalled all the other times that Catra had fucked her with this cock and her clit throbbed with pleasure. Damn, she really needed to get railed tonight.

“But you have to earn it first, understand?”

Adora nodded obediently, “I understand, mistress.”

“Then, I think you know what to do,” Catra purred, lifting her hips and placed the cock on Adora’s lips.

A soft, intense blush appeared on the blonde’s cheeks. She had done this a few times before, but for some strange reason, she found it to be an awfully degrading act. Every time she sucked her off, it was incredibly arousing and hot, but very embarrassing. Catra enjoyed seeing her feel humiliated like this, which was probably why she asked her to do this.

“Well?” Catra said impatiently, tugging on the chain and restricting her air. “Get to it, you little slut. Or do I have to make you?”

Arousal pooled between her legs at the thought of Catra using force to subdue her. She wrapped her lips around the cock and dragged her tongue along the edge. It was a simple act that she was used to and the blonde continued it until Catra really began fucking her mouth. The collar tugged on her throat, cutting off her airway and furthering her arousal. Finally, Catra pulled away and she gasped, struggling for air as her throat ached from the cock.

Catra sighed, “Really wish I could feel that. Now, get up on the bed. I’m going to rail you until you won’t be able to walk.”

Adora complied and laid down on the bed. Catra nodded in approval at her obedience and grabbed her legs, forcing her into a position where she laid on her stomach and her ass was in the air. Without warning, she plunged her fingers deep in and began ramming her g-spot. 

“I don’t think you’ll need much lube. I mean, you’re already soaking wet,” she chuckled with pride in her voice. “You ready? What’s your signal?”

“Green….please fuck me,” she begged, her blue eyes shining with arousal.

Catra positioned herself and entered. Adora gasped, struggling to adjust as she felt her pussy clench around the toy. She began fucking her slowly at first and then increased her speed after a while. Her claws dragged down her back and her hand tugged on her hair. The room was filled with sounds of deep moans of pleasure and lust. Pretty soon, Adora felt her climax approaching and tugged at the bedsheets as an orgasm hit her with great force. She nearly blacked out, but she managed to stay conscious as Catra continued fucking her into the mattress, leading to another huge orgasm.

The two collapsed on the bed as Adora moaned, feeling herself soaked between her legs. Catra pulled out and took the toy off. She went into their bathroom and came back with a wet cloth to clean her up.

“You alright there? Do you need anything?”

Adora shook her head, trying to articulate her feelings. “No, that was….that was so good.”

“Thanks, babe.”

After Catra got into bed, the two snuggled and she suddenly noticed something on the blonde’s throat.

“Oh, I forgot to take this off,” she said, tugging lightly on the collar.

“It’s alright, I like it. Reminds me that I belong to you. And it….makes me feel safe,” she admitted shyly, her face turning red. 

Catra felt her heart warm at that sentiment and she pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. No matter what fate had in store for them, the two would handle it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! What would you like to see in future chapters? :)


End file.
